Nova and Zembla
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (Tag to Italian Job. If you haven't read that one you will be utterly confused!) Tony comes home and his daughters have two surprises for him. How will he react to the surprise? One-Shot!


_**Hey guys**_

_**Just a random one-shot/ tag to Italian Job. This plays between Italian Job and a future story called, Thankful and Forgiven. The second one is not uploaded yet, but will be in the future.**_

_**For you who just read this. You don't know Mia and Danni and you will not know who Tony's girlfriend is. it will get you confused. so I recommend you to read the other stories in this Universe. Which are three so far. **_

**_1: Flesh and Blood  
>2: Spirit and Soul<br>3: Italian Job _**

**_For you who are the loyal followers of these stories/ me. Welcome back for this short One-Shot! I hope you like it. _**

* * *

><p>''Ssh'' Danni said, putting her finger against her lips. Then she looked up at her sister. who had gone inside first to look if their father was home. ''Is he home?''<p>

''No. We're alone'' Mia grinned mysteriously at her. ''I can't believe we're doing this''

''What else was I supposed to do?'' Danni asked, leading them into the house.

''Uh... tell the bastard off, get them to a shelter or something. Dad will ground us for life because of this'' Mia exclaimed.

''Well, at least I would have the time then'' Danni joked. Mia rolled her eyes. ''Come on, let's clean them up''

''I still think this is going to bite us in in our asses'' Mia grumbled, but went upstairs.

''Hey! They are nice. They won't bite!'' Danni called after her. ''You wouldn't, right?'' She asked to her new friends. Two pair of eyes stared back at her uncertain. One blue pair and one brown pair. The breed of the dogs were the same, Danni could see that. But their color and pattern was different. One one with brown eyes, was dark red, but his chest, belly and snout were white. His white snout continued with a white line between his eyes. The one with blue eyes, had only one color, which was a very light shade of brown. And only had white socks.

Their ears a little lowered and tails pointed to the ground. However, when Danni started to walk, they followed her, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

''We got enough towels?'' Danni asked, she let her backpack drop on the floor, before roaming through it and grabbing two bottles of Dog shampoo.

''Don't know for sure. Do you think four for each of them is enough?'' Mia replied, closing the door behind the two dogs.

''Let's find out'' Danni said. She looked between the two dogs and decided, to wash the light brown one first. ''Come here, bud'' She reached out for him and pulled gently on his pelt. She didn't hurt him, and he obeyed. He was shivering lightly, obvious unsure of what was going to happen.

''It's okay, buddy. Come on, climb in'' She patted the edge of the bathtub. Again he did as he was told. Danni pulled her long sleeved shirt off, leaving her in her tank top. She grabbed the shower head and pointed away from the dog, as she put it on. She waited and felt the water to see if it was warm yet. Taking a deep breath, she brought the water over the dog. The shivering got worse and a whine escaped the dog, but he kept sitting and didn't move. He let Danni, run her hand over his body and the water in the tub, turned brownish quickly, before it swirled away down the drain.

When there there almost came no dirt off the dog again, she stopped the shower head and grabbed the bottle of dog shampoo. She squirted it all over the dogs back and a little on the side and began to rub and massage the shampoo into one side of the torso. She gently turned the dog and repeated her actions with his other side. Then she grabbed the shower head again and washed it out. She also did this with his belly, paws, and tail and his head. Then repeated the routines, for a second time to be sure. The first bottle was nearly empty, by the time she was finished with the first, so she was glad she bought two of them.

''Good boy!'' She said rubbing him under his head on his chest. She helped him out of the tub and onto the ground where Mia had laid out one towel. She grabbed the other dog, while Mia began to dry the first one off.

''He's a good boy'' Mia sighed. Looking briefly into the dog's blue eyes, before running a towel over his head. She still wasn't sure about this, but even she couldn't resist the sad eyes of the dogs. ''If, by some miracle, dad let's you keep them, do you have names?'' She asked, Danni.

''I thought about it'' Danni admitted. ''I was thinking about, Nova and Zembla''

''How did you come up with those?''

''Nova Zembla is a name of a Dutch movie. It's a great movie'' Danni explained and shrugged. ''I thought it sounded cool''

''It does'' Mia agreed. ''So which one will be which?''

Danni paused and looked at the dog in front of her. ''You have Nova and I have Zembla''

''Okay''

**…**

Tony sighed, closing the front door behind him. The day had been hard, rounding up a case, but he was glad to see it closed, so early in the day. Paper work followed and he had looked through the notes of Ziva, McGee and Chris' before he handed it over to Gibbs for him to bring it up to the

It was a task, that came with being team leader. Reading through the paper work of the junior agents, see if there were any faults or things that needed to be changed, before it was brought up to the Director. But Tony had done the whole time, ever since had become SFA. It had started with Kate, though she didn't know it. Gibbs trusted his opinion and trusted that if Tony wasn't sure or if there was something interesting, he _than_ came to Gibbs. But otherwise Gibbs wouldn't complain and would take it up to their Director. They had always done it that way and hadn't changed it when Tony also became Co team leader.

Tony hung his jacket in the closet and turned to walk into the living room, when he stopped dead in his track. He looked at his floor for a moment, not sure by what he saw. He frowned. ''_Dog prints_?'' He thought to himself. ''Oh no...'' He breathed out loud. He followed the footsteps and saw they were leading upstairs. ''No. no no no... No! Danni! Mia'' He yelled upwards. A moment later he heard a door open and close and then, Mia decented the stairs.

''Hello, daddy'' She said sweetly, looking up at him with too innocent eyes.

''Hi'' Tony returned. ''Do you know why there are dog prints all over my floor and the stairs?''

Mia's eyes widened, looked down and grimaced. Shit. She hadn't thought about that. ''Uhm...''

''Mia...'' Tony said in a warning tone.

''We couldn't wash them outside, it's raining outside!'' She explained as if he was the most logic thing to say right now.

''Mia'' Tony's eyes narrowed. ''And _why_ do you have, from what I assume from your words, two or more dogs in my house?''

''We found them... well we followed a man, just a few blocks away. He was pulling these sweet little doggies, through the mud. In the middle of the rain and he then went to the park, which was completely abandoned because if is raining and he just tied these sweet dogs to a fence... Danni wanted to go after the guy, but then went to the dogs. They were whining and whining, so Danni untied them and said they were coming with us...'' She trailed off.

''You can't just take dog home!'' Tony told her.

''You can't just tie dogs in a park and leave them. He _left_ them, Daddy! All alone. He just abandoned them'' Mia said frustrated. ''I know how that feels''

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Two dogs?''

''Yes''

''And they're upstairs?''

''Yes. We washed them. We were just drying the second one off, when you called out''

Tony shook his head, groaned and then looked up. ''Danni!'' He yelled up. ''Get your butt down here and take the mutts with you!'' He then looked down at Mia again. ''You. Go get the stuff to get this mess cleaned up. And don't forget the bathroom''

Mia left through the living room, when Danni came walking slowly downstairs, followed by two _dogs_.

''Hi, Tony'' Danni mimicked the sweet voice of Mia earlier.

''Drop the act, Danni. I see you made new friends'' Tony commented. He was looking at the dogs, who sat down behind Danni as she stopped. They still had that puppy vibe around them. He knew the breed he just couldn't remember the name of it. They looked underfed and little unsocialized.

''I do. Tony, they were left in the part and it was raining and they were whining for their boss to come back, but he wasn't coming back and I couldn't leave them there'' Danni said reached out and playing with the red with white one's ear. The dog seemed to like the affection and leaned into it.

''What do you want to do?'' Danni asked, as Mia came back and began to clean up the mess they had made.

Tony thought for a moment, then grabbed his phone and dialed a number. ''Hey, Palmer! No everything is fine. Well. I do sort of need your help... No not Ducky's. It's a animal kind of help. Mutt to be precise... Yeah, the girls came home with two. No they are not hurt. Not that I can see. Just thought I your could come over and check if they are really okay... No don't know what to do after that yet. Shelter, I think''

''Hey!'' Danni glared at him. He didn't give anything away.

''Uhu... okay. I see you in a couple of minutes... Bye'' He hung up.

''Daddy! We can't bring them to the pound!'' Mia protested, stopping with cleaning.

''And why not? They're young, they will find a good owner very soon'' Tony reasoned.

''Aw, come on! Can't we keep them?'' Mia asked, pouting, dropping to the floor and hugging, Zembla. Danni did the same with Nova, copying her sister.

Tony couldn't hide the smirk. ''Taking care of dog is a big responsibility. And I don't know if I can mix it with my work''

''You take care of us, don't you?'' Danni retorted.

''Yeah, but you can go for a walk on your own. If you really have to you can get or make your own food. Or otherwise you're with Gibbs'' Tony said. ''These eyes need, walking everyday. Have to get baths every two weeks. They need brushing and all that kind of stuff. Who's gonna do that, huh?''

''We can do that!'' Mia exclaimed.

''Yeah and two weeks later, you let one walk slide. Then two? In a couple of months you skip a washing day?'' Tony asked.

''No! We wouldn't do that, we wont! We will take care of them. We swear, promise! Look!'' Danni was about to spit through her fingers, on the floor.

''Woah! Stop right there, Missy!'' Tony stopped her. ''Where are they going to sleep?''

''In our room'' The girls said at once.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. ''I don't think so''

''Downstairs?'' Mia asked.

''And let them destroy my house when we are asleep? No'' Tony declined again.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Danni's eyes lightened up. ''How about the shed? I mean it's big. It's isolated, it has ventilation for the summer and central heating. But it has been empty since the day that we moved in here. Why don't we use that for them for the night, and we get them out for the walks and if we are at home and stuff. Even if we have to go to Gibbs' we can get them out''

Tony raised an eyebrow. ''You are gonna wake up half an hour early to walk them?''

''We will'' They chorused.

''You are going to walk them, as soon as your are home? Or play with them in the yard. Clean up all the mess they make? Give them food and take care of them?'' Tony asked.

''We will!'' They said more confidently.

''Not on couch. No swarming, no spoiling. You're going to train them with my help. You are going to love them?''

''Yes, Sir!''

Tony sighed and knelled down and looked at the two dogs, that peaked at him from behind Danni's legs. They were two beautiful dogs and somehow Tony got the feeling that Danni and Mia were doing a similar thing as he had done with them. ''You got names for them yet?''

''This is Nova'' Danni said.

''And this is Zembla'' Mia said.

Tony smirked. ''Welcome to the family, buds'' He held out his hand. Both dogs yipped and pounced on him. Tony fell backwards, but he only got a lick from both of them on his face. ''Okay, okay! I get it!''

His girls laughed and grabbed the dogs, hugging them. The doorbell rang and Nova gave a bark, while Zembla only wagged his tail. Danni and Mia went to open the gate and door, the dogs following them.

Tony sat up and looked at them. Knowing that, against everything in him protested, he made the right choice to let them keep them. He shook his head and stood up. He had a list to make to figure out what to buy for the fur-balls. But first Palmer was going to tell him if everything was okay and what that name was of their breed, then he was going to pay a visit to Gibbs and his girlfriend.

He already knew how Olivia and Mason were going to react, but he couldn't wait to see Gibbs' reaction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah! short and sweet. Every family has to have a dog in my opinion =3 I missed it in Italian Job and in the future story I didn't know how to place them. so there you have a it a One shot!<strong>_

_**Review me and tell me what you think haha ^^**_

_**For your information, the two dogs are both Nova Scotia duck Tolling Retrievers!**_

_**on Twitter you can see pictures of them**_

_**AgentLeonie/status/554058256088584192/photo/1**_

_**Back in the future! **_

_**Leonie**_


End file.
